Pat Fraley
| birth_place = Seattle, Washington, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, voice-over teacher | yearsactive = 1979–present | spouse = | residence = Hollywood, California | children = 4 | agent = Cunningham, Escott, Slevin and Doherty | website = http://www.patfraley.com }} Patrick "Pat" Howard Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor and voice-over teacher,http://www.backstage.com/interview/pat-fraley-on-3-things-voiceover-business-all-about/ who is best known as the voice of Krang, Casey Jones, Baxter Stockman and numerous other characters from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated television series. He is also a member of Voice and Speech Trainers of America. Career His first role was in 1979, in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood where he supplied additional voices. In 1985, he voiced Ace on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Hillbilly Jim on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. He played Slick the Turtle on ABC's The Littles. He later did the voices of Coach Frogface and Sludge on Galaxy High. A versatile voice artist in 1987, Fraley voiced 64 characters on the animated TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Al, Aleister, Army Colonel, Antrax, Billy Jim Bob McJames, Bully, Chakahachi, Clown, Dr. Davens, Electrozapper, Erik/Erk Krang, Casey Jones, Cheese shop owner, Dippy, Dirtbag, Baxter Stockman, Barney Stockman, Fourth Goon, Gas station worker, The Great Boldini, Jewelry store salesman, Joey, Hans, Zak the Nutrino, Granitor, Burne Thompson, Kazuo Saki, Library security guard, Maitre'd, Malathor, Man with cotton candy, Mr. Reilly, Napoleon Bonafrog, Nasty Krangazoid, Obento, Rich man, Police chief, Policeman, Professor Mindbender, Raptor, Ray, Rich Man Rodney's butler, Rudy, Sailor, Scaredy Krangazoid, Scumbug, Seymour/Security guard, Second Viking, Short criminal, Sergeant O'Flaherty, Shogun, Slash, Smarty Krangazoid, Subway policeman, Third Goon, Titanus, Turtle cab driver, Wally cleaver, and Vernon Fenwick. In the 1980s and 1990s he appeared in guest roles on animated series such as Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Garfield and Friends, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Little Clowns of Happytown, The New Yogi Bear Show, Filmation's Ghostbusters, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Gargoyles, Yo Yogi!, Batman: The Animated Series, Bobby's World, The Tick, James Bond Jr., The Mask: The Animated Series, The Little Mermaid, and The Angry Beavers. Pat voiced the title character in BraveStarr, Fireball in Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs, Cousin It in The Addams Family, Max Ray in Ruby Spears' The Centurions, Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X and Evil Force in Rainbow Brite, young Scrooge McDuck and Sir Guy Standforth in DuckTales, Gwumpki in Quack Pack, Sniff in Space Cats and as Wildcat in TaleSpin. He also voiced Kyle the Cat on The Tom and Jerry Kids Show and lead character, Marshal Moo Montana in Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa as well as Tuffy Smurf in The Smurfs. In 2004, Fraley appeared on Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot and ChalkZone. The following year, he had a minor role in Disney's animated film The Wild and also voiced Fred's uncle Karl on an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. He also had a role on camera as Mr. Harris in 'Til Death and did voices in the two live-action films The High Crusade and The Fisher King. In 2007, Fraley made his live-action voice role debut in the post-apocalyptic science fiction horror film I Am Legend where he voiced the President of the United States. Patrick substituted for Tim Allen in the early years as the voice of Buzz Lightyear in various video and computer games, merchandise, attractions, and the Disney On Ice Disneyland Adventure. He has voiced roles in Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Chicken Little, Tangled, Happy Feet Two and performed ADR work for films such as The Muppets, and Lincoln. Personal life Fraley has been married to his wife Renee Zimmerman since 1979; together they have four children. He grew up in the Mormon faith but became a born-again Christian later in life. He lives in Hollywood, California. He is good friends with fellow actors Ed Asner and Brad Garrett. He holds an MFA degree in Acting from Cornell University. Filmography Film *''Casper's Scare School'' – Narrator, Scare Center Hosts, Werewolf, Wolfie *''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' – Donkey *''Chicken Little'' – Additional voices *''Crab Cove'' – Colonel Crab, Salty Seagull *''Elysium'' – Oz, Gramps *''Garfield Gets Real'' – Sid, Deliverly Gnome *''Gargoyles the Movie: The Heroes Awaken'' – Brendan *''Happy Feet Two'' – Additional voices *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie'' – Chipmunk, Dad Mouse, Hawk *''I Am Legend'' – President *''Monsters, Inc.'' – Jelly Monster *''Nine Dog Christmas'' – Santa, Number 2 Elf *''Porco Rosso'' – Additional voices *''Princess Mononoke'' – Additional voices *''Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer'' – Lurky, On-X, Buddy Blue, Dog, Guard, Spectran, Slurthie, Glitterbot *''Rockin' with Judy Jetson'' – Zilchy *''Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' – Brother, Guard, Announcer's Voice *''Tales from Earthsea'' – Additional voices *''Tangled'' – Additional voices *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' - Tini Meeny *''The Ant Bully'' – Ant Council #1 *''The Boxtrolls'' – Fragile, Sweets *''The Fisher King'' – Radio Show Call-In *''The GLO Friends Save Christmas'' *''The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound'' – Additional voices *''The High Crusade'' – Chief Alien *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' – Kid, Nash *''The Snow Queen 2'' – Rakhat *''The Wild'' – Additional voices *''Toy Story 2'' –Additional Buzz Lightyears *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' –Uncle Karl *''W.I.T.C.H'' – Marco *''Yogi's Great Escape'' – Reporter, Cowboy Kid #1, Swamp Fox Kid Television *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' – Additional voices *''Aladdin'' – Additional voices *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' – Additional voices *''Barnyard Commandos'' – Additional voices *''Batman: The Animated Series'' – Bat-Mite, Jest *''Bigfoot and the Muscle Machines'' - Additional voices *''Biker Mice from Mars'' – Additional voices *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' – Additional voices *''Blondie and Dagwood'' – Daisy Bumstead *''Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout'' – Daisy Bumstead *''Bobby's World'' – Meeker *''Bonkers'' – Bucky Buzzsaw, Ma's Henchman, Toon Microphone Boom *''BraveStarr'' – Marshall Bravestarr, Thunderstick, Cactus Head, Additional voices *''The Brothers Flub'' – Additional voices *''Bubsy'' – Arnold Armadillo, Virgil Reality *''Camp Candy'' – Additional voices *''CBS Storybreak'' - Additional voices *''ChalkZone'' – Flatso, Jackie, Slippy, Genie, Big Toe Man, Mamma Bunny, Ken Spark *''Cow and Chicken'' – Announcer #2, Cop *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (Vitello dub) – Various characters *''Darkwing Duck'' – Additional voices *''Defenders of Dynatron City'' – Jeff Headstrong *''Denver, the Last Dinosaur'' – Denver *''Droopy, Master Detective'' – The Yolker *''DuckTales'' – Sir Guy Standforth, Young Scrooge McDuck *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' – Additional voices *''Fantastic Max'' – Additional voices *''Filmation's Ghostbusters'' – Jake Kong, Jr., additional voices *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' – Ace, Barbecue, Wild Weasel *''Galaxy High'' – Coach Frogface *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' – Additional voices *''Garfield and Friends'' – Additional voices *''Gargoyles'' – Brendan, Jogger *''Goof Troop'' – Wally *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' – Doughy Bunington *''Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling'' – Hillbilly Jim *''Invasion America'' – Additional voices *''It's Punky Brewster'' – Additional voices *''James Bond Jr.'' – Additional voices *''Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus'' – Hercules *''King of the Hill'' – Customer *''Kissyfur'' – Additional voices *''Lazer Tag Academy'' – Charlie Ferguson, Skugs *''Level Up'' – Insect Slug *''Little Clowns of Happytown'' – Awful BeBad, Geek & Whiner *''Lucky Luke'' – Additional voices *''Men in Black: The Animated Series'' – Stadium Janitor, Bob the Twin, Worm Guys *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' – Additional voices *''Muppet Babies'' – Additional voices *''Mr. Bogus'' – Dad, Molie *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' – Santa Claus, Captain, Skeeves *''My Little Pony and Friends'' – Additional voices *''New Kids on the Block'' – Additional voices *''Ozzy & Drix'' – Brain Advisor, Pnemoniac, Nerve Cell General *''Paw Paws'' – Additional voices *''Potsworth & Co.'' – Additional voices *''Pound Puppies'' – Sherlock Bones, Mouseketter 1, Pupnik, Fleaco, Santa Claus, Yapper *''Problem Child'' – Additional voices *''ProStars'' – Additional voices *''Quack Pack'' – Gwumpki *''Rainbow Brite'' – Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X, Evil Force *''Raw Toonage'' – Additional voices *''Red Planet'' – Willis *''Richie Rich'' – Dollar the Dog *''Robotix'' – Exeter Galaxon, Nomo *''Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs'' – Fireball *''Saturday Supercade'' – Bingo *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome'' – Additional voices *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' – Tiger Morris, Policeman *''Shadow Strikers'' – Chameleon Man *''Snorks'' – Additional voices *''Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)'' – Additional voices *''Space Cats'' – Sniff *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' – Gamesman *''Super Friends'' – Additional voices *''Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' – Additional voices *''TaleSpin'' – Wildcat *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' – Krang, Burne Thompson, Baxter Stockman, Casey Jones, Slash, Additional Voices *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' – 80s Krang *''The Addams Family'' – Cousin Itt *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man'' – Hobgoblin *''The Angry Beavers'' – Additional voices *''The Adventures of the American Rabbit'' – Tini Meeny *''The Centurions'' – Max Ray, Dr. Wu *''The Dukes'' – Additional voices *''The Fairly OddParents'' – Lance Thruster *''The Flintstone Kids'' – Additional voices *''The Further Adventures of SuperTed'' – Spottyman (US dub) *''The Glo Friends'' – Glo Worm *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' – Squirrel, Cop, Schlub #1, Jeeves, Lil Porkchop, Announcer, Wiggy Jiggy Jed, Dr. Fear, Clortho, Sock Boy *''The Incredible Hulk'' – Major Ned Talbot, Additional voices *''The Jetsons'' – Skyhawk Mike, additional voices *''The Legend of Korra'' – Gombo *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' – Additional voices *''The Little Mermaid'' – Villain #2 *''The Littles'' – Slick the Turtle *''The Moo Family'' – Chuck Steaker, Robin Hoof *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' – Don Alejandro *''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' – Additional voices *''The New Yogi Bear Show'' – Additional voices *''The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show'' – Additional voices *''The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour'' – Additional voices *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' – Witchdoctor Clad *''The Smurfs'' – Additional voices *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' – Logical, Order *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' – Beta Ray Bill *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' – Additional voices *''The Tick'' – Additional voices *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' – Additional voices *''The Tom and Jerry Kids Show'' – Kyle the Cat *''The What-A-Cartoon! Show'' – Mad Bomber *''The Wizard of Oz'' – Truckle *''The World's Greatest Super Friends'' – Additional voices *''Time Squad'' – Kublai Khan *''Timon and Pumbaa'' – Wolverine, Jumbo Jumbo *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' – Travel Agent, Pen Pal, French Spoon *''Toy Story Treats'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Turbo Teen'' – Dr. Chase, Eddie *''Twinkle, the Dream Being'' – Urg, Wishball *''Vytor: The Starfire Champion'' – Windchaser, Air Mutoid Warrior, Land Mutoid Warrior *''What-a-Mess'' – Arnold *''Where's Waldo?'' – Additional voices *''Widget the World Watcher'' – Additional voices *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' – Marshall Moo Montana *''Wing Commander Academy'' – Additional voices *''WWE Slam City'' – The Finisher (uncredited) *''X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men'' – Pyro *''Yo Yogi!'' – Additional voices Video games *''Aion'' – Additional voices *''Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge'' – Additional voices *''Animated Storybook: Toy Story'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Arcania: Gothic 4'' – Various *''Armed and Dangerous'' – Captain 1, Indian Peasant, Q, Russian Captain *''Atlantis The Lost Empire: Search for the Journal'' – Additional voices *''Bloodrayne 2'' – House Mom *''Bubsy'' – Arnold Armadillo, Virgil Reality *''Carmen Sandiego Math Detective'' – Chase Devineaux *''Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge'' – Chase Devineaux *''Carmen Sandiego Word Detective'' – Chase Devineaux *''Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath'' – Additional voices *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Disney's Hades Challenge'' – Additional voices *''Dragon Age: Origins'' – Beraht, Master Wade, Loilinar Ivo, Lord Bemot, Orzammar Royal Guard, Tapster's Patron, Bounty Hunter, Alienage Elf Man *''Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening'' – Master Wade, additional voices *''Dungeon Siege III'' – Meister Sigismund Wulf *''Escape from Monkey Island'' – Additional voices *''Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick'' – Additional voices *''Final Fantasy XIII'' – Cocoon Inhabitants *''Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale'' *''Gladius'' – Additional voices *''Gothic 3'' – Additional voices *''Herc's Adventures'' – Minotaur, Helldog, Soldier *''Just Me and My Dad'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' – Civilian *''Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors'' – Tai Lung *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' – Additional voices *''Sacrifice'' – Additional voices *''Spore'' – Additional voices *''Skylanders: SuperChargers'' – Additional voices *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' – Dak Vesser, Gelrood, Republic Diplomat *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' – Jabba Guard, Officer 1, Owen, Rebel Trooper, Commando, Commander 1 *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines'' – Additional voices *''The Hardy Boys: The Hidden Theft'' – Thomas, Orin, TV Voice *''The Haunted Mansion'' – Additional voices *''Toy Story'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Toy Story: Activity Center'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Toy Story 2: Activity Center'' – Buzz Lightyear *''Toy Story Racer'' – Rocky Gibraltar *''Yoga Wii'' – Yoga Instructor Web series *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' – Doughy Bunington Live-action *'''Til Death'' – Mr. Harris, Poseidon References External links * *Patrick Fraley at Behind The Voice Actors *Pat Fraley - Official Web Site Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Former Latter Day Saints Category:Cornell University alumni Category:Male actors from Seattle Category:American Christians Category:Converts to Christianity